1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices capable of three-dimensional reproduction of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desire to reproduce objects of art and similar items has existed for a long time. As a result, a variety of machines or other devices capable of reproducing objects have been conceived. There has remained, however, a need for an apparatus of this type which is easily constructed and operated, and which is inexpensive. Moreover, it has remained desirable to provide an apparatus of this type which is of size and cost as to be practically available to individuals.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,061, issued to Cretsinger on Oct. 12, 1965, there is disclosed a carving attachment for radial arm saws which allows limited three-dimensional reproduction of an object. The attachment comprises a downwardly extending yoke slidably mounted to a horizontal arm of the radial arm saw, and a shaft is rotatably mounted within the yoke. A plurality of members are mounted to the shaft to pivot in a horizontal plane, with a stylus being mounted to one of these members and a cutting attachment being mounted to another of these arms. Vertical motion of the cutting means is obtained by rotation of the shaft within the yoke. Movement of the cutting means in the horizontal plane is obtained by slidable movement of the yoke and by pivotal movement of the members attached to the shaft supported by the yoke, as well as by the normal pivotal movement of the arm of the radial arm saw.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,433, issued to Pecchioli on Aug. 12, 1969, there is disclosed a pantograph copy milling machine which is also capable of limited three-dimensional reproduction. Vertical movement of the stylus and cutting tool is obtained by slidable movement along a supporting, vertical column. Movement in a horizontal plane is obtained by movement of the support (in which the stylus and cutting tool are mounted) by pivotal movement of arms connecting the support to the main portion of the tool, and also by rotation of the main portion relative the supporting vertical column. A comparable device comprising pivotally connected arms slidably mounted to a vertical column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,157, issued to Zwick on Oct. 21, 1941.
Less relevant reproduction devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,823, issued to Compton on Apr. 24, 1956, and 3,796,129, issued to Cruickshank on Mar. 12, 1974. The Compton device consists of pivotally connected arms, with vertical movement obtained by sliding of the stylus and cutting tool within sleeve members. The Cruickshank device operates by tracing a series of successive, parallel lines of relief and thereby causes an otherwise two-dimensional reproduction to result in three-dimensional reproduction.